Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio processing apparatus and an audio processing method.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a sound source separation technology for separating a mixed sound generated from a plurality of sound sources into sounds of respective sound sources has been proposed. The sound source separation technology includes technology for determining whether a frame is a voice section or a non-voice section by comparing spectral power of an input audio signal with a predetermined threshold value for each frame. For example, an audio signal processing apparatus that detects a speech section output from a speaker sound source, optimizes a separation matrix if the audio signal processing apparatus detects the speech section, and separates a sound from the speaker sound source and a sound from a noise source from a mixed sound using the optimized separation matrix is described in JP 2005-227512 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1).